The Wings of Fire Characters Eat All the Grass in Pyrrhia
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: Just what it sounds like, but worry not, this IS a joke. Apparently, you guys wanted more chapters (which you got) so.. I'll stop when you guys want me to stop.
1. WoF eats grass

Wings of Fire Characters eat all the grass in Pyrrhia.

 **I DO NOT OWN WINGS OF FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Starflight: Hey Fatespeaker, do you know what would be awesome?

Fatespeaker: Grapefruit Powered rocket boots that give us immortality and can destroy all of our problems with the click of a button?

Starflight: Yes. But do you know what ELSE would be awesome?

Fatespeaker: eating grass.

Starflight: YES!

Clay: did someone say "eating grass?" because I could really go for some right about now.

Starflight, Fatespeaker and Clay: *walking towards the opening in front of Jade Mountain*

Tsunami: Where do you think YOU'RE going?

Clay: to eat some grass.

Tsunami: Oh cool. May I join you?

Fatespeaker: SURE!

Sunny: Hey guys! 'sup?

Starflight: We are going to eat some grass.

Sunny: Oh, really? I love grass? May _I_ have some grass?

Tsunami: Of course!

*Out on the opening in front of Jade Mountain*

Clay: WOW! This grass is delicious!

Glory and Deathbringer: *walks up*

Deathbringer: Hey! You guys eating some grass? *joins them*

Glory: WHAT. THE. HECK. I LOVE grass! It's better than suntime!

Jambu: did somebody say "suntime?"

Starflight: We're eating grass.

Jambu: DID SOMEONE SAY GRASS? That's even better! *starts shoveling mouthfuls of grass into mouth.*

Webs: My students need some scrolls on- heyyy! You guys are eating grass without me?

Sunny: *wildly gestures for him to join in*

Webs: ahhh. Nothing like eating some sweet succulent grass to heal my tired old bones!

Jade Winglet: *flies over.*

Winter: What are you guys doing?! The Darkstalker just rose!

Fatespeaker: we are eating grass.

Moon: Oh, okay then.

Jade Winglet: Joins them.

Turtle: *throwing grass in Perils mouth while eating his own fair share*

Darkstalker: I HAVE RISEN TO DESTROY- oh yum! You dragons _still_ love eating grass in this time period? I thought that fad died out a long time ago! *Starts eating grass in very large portions until he isn't so skinny anymore*

Talons of Peace: *flies over*

Riptide: That's it! Eating grass is the key to world peace! *They all join in*

Chameleon: I HAVE COME TO TAKE MY REVENGE! YAAAAH- grass! *flumps down on the ground and eats a ton of grass right off the ground*

All the students of Jade Mountain: WE LOVE EATING GRASS! *Starts eating grass*

Whiteout: Brother, I have come from the past to end your snowing!

Darkstalker: Guess what's STILL a fad? *shovels a handful of grass into mouth*

Whiteout: Oh Boy! Grass is a wave of magenta! *rolls around eating the grass as if it were the best thing to ever exist EVER.*

Foeslayer: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS! *makes grass tea*

Snoop Dogg: SMOKE GRASS EVERYDAY! *does dance with grass in hand*

Bill Nye: BILL NYE THE GRASS GUY! Grass rules! ;) *Sucks Grass into tubes and shoots it into wide open mouth*

The rest of Pyrrhia: Grass is the best food! *eats an excessive amount of grass*

And that's how the dragons of Pyrrhia solved world peace and ate all the grass there was.


	2. The Journey

The Journey

 **The world is silent. There is no more grass to be found… but, one day, the librarian of Jade Mountain Academy and his assistant make a shocking discovery.**

Fatespeaker: Well that was a cool scroll!

Starflight: I can't believe cheeseroll combusted!

Fatespeaker: O.k, so now let's see here… The Dragonet Prophecy… The Missing Princess… The NightWing exodus… The Darkest Secret… Legends of the Brightest Night… The Rising Moons… The Turn of Winter… Escaping Danger… The Legends of Darkstalker… The Lost… OH MY GOD!

Starflight: What? WHAT IS IT?

Fatespeaker: It says… "The Lost Continent"

Starflight: You mean… THERE'S ANOTHER CONTINENT?!

Fatespeaker: …maybe… and if there is… another continent… means more… grass.

Starflight: ALERT THE PRESS! ALERT THE NEWS! ALERT EVERYONE! ALERT TWITTER! #GRASS! THERE IS MORE GRASS!

5 months later…

Tsunami: *principaling around* Everything in this school is happier after we filled up on grass. Even Darkstalker is acting as a giant squishy trampoline in the Prey Center.

Student: *bouncing* weee! Yahoo! Aaaaaaah! * falls out of giant window and doesn't fly back up*

Tsunami: We should probably fix that.

Random messenger: Tsunami! Tsunami! The explorers have found land!

Tsunami: Land?! And you're sure they didn't just walk outside?

Random Messenger: NO

Tsunami: and they didn't just go a full loop again?

Random Messenger: NO, THEY REALLY FOUND IT. There was… GRASS!

Tsunami: YES! And, who are you anyway?

Random Messenger: My name is S-s-s-s-Slim Shady.

Tsunami: good, good. Now… uh… I dunno disappear like any one use joke minor character.

Slim Shady: O.k. *disappears*

5 more months later…

Clay: *on boat front, overlooking seas ahead*

Camel: Excuse me, Captain Clay. I hope I am not disturbing dramatic opening.

Clay: no, no, and please, call me Captain Crunch.

Camel: aaaaand there it goes. Anyway, there is a riot in the cabin.

Clay. I'll deal with this. *goes to cabin*

Ochre: GIVE ME FOOD!

Nautilus: NO! WE WON'T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT!

Clay: Ochre, Just hold your breath and catch a fish.

Ochre: Im 2 lazy 4 dat.

Clay: apparently so. *throws him overboard* There ya' go.

Everyone: hoooooraaaay!

Clay: all in a day's work for Captain Crunch.

5 more months later…

Sunny: Can I stop being masthead now?

Riptide: No.

Kinkajou: We would let you take more role, but when you finally got character development in book 4, and even more in book 5, it all died in book 6, sooooo…

Sunny: yeah, good point.

5 more months later…

Glory: Deathbringer, what's the scoop?

Deathbringer: it seems that each little segment bases around a certain aspect of the character. Sunny with no Character development, Clay with food, Tsunami with Bossiness and Starflight with reading.

Glory: ah, yes. So mine is…? What, leadership? Perseverance?

Deathbringer: venom.

Glory: aww, why?

Deathbringer: because Orchid accidentally venomed a hole in our ship.

Glory: oh, THAT'S why we're drowning. Yeah, fix that.

Deathbringer: yes, Queen Captain Glory.

Glory: and STOP CALLING ME THAT!

 **I dunno, I was a little surprised people liked this, so uh… yeah here you go.**

 **AND if people like this, I do plan on continuing. (As long as people like, in fact).**

 **So, if the next one comes out, I will leave it up to YOU where to eat the grass of after the Lost Continent. Remember, though, it all depends on if people want it.**

 **I do not own Wings of Fire or any characters.**


	3. The Lost Continent's Grass Eaten

The Lost Continent's Grass Gets Eaten

 **I do NOT own Wings of Fire.**

 **I do NOT own any characters.**

Tsunami: hah! I win again!

Chameleon: aaaaaarrrrggggghhhh!

Tsunami: Oh, YA' WANNA GO?

Slimshady: Captain, excuse me… but… we've spotted land.

Tsunami: LAND?! *explodes*

LATER

Starflight: well, there's 2 boats down. Looks like we're going to have to carry Tsunami's crew as well.

Fatespeaker: yeah, well. AUH!

Starflight: what? What happened?

Fatespeaker: I feel like… I don't know. I feel like in an alternate dimension, someone made a bad pun and I ate a tree.

Starflight: believable. Let's stop this conversation now to prevent a crossover.

Fatespeaker: yes, please. AUH!

LATER

Clay: Anchors aweigh!

Nautilus: I can't believe we've actually found it!

Clay: just looking at that delicious grass makes captain Crunch want to CRUNCH IT UP.

Everyone: *steps onto ground* aaaaaaaahhhhh, land.

Clay: I believe, at this moment of triumph, that we shall crown Starflight and Fatespeaker king and queen of Pyrrhians, for it was they who came up with the fated idea of eating grass.

Fatespeaker: king and queen. Told ya' Starflight. AUH!

Starflight: wow… just… wow… look at all the GRASS! *eats talonfulls of grass right off the ground* aaaahhhh. It's been a while.

Riptide: FILL MY MOUTH WITH THAT THICK SWEET GRASS!

Everyone: *eats an excessive amount of grass*

Tsunami: back to the old grind, eh?

Turtle: yes. *eat some grass, then through a pile into peril's mouth*

Peril: never have I ever had such joy in my life.

Starflight: huh. Looks like I was wrong.

Queen Ruby: Yeah. I was almost sure…

Peril: Don't you think so to Clay? *Creepy smile*

Clay: *Captain Crunching some grass* yesh.

Queen Ruby: nevermind.

Six-Claws: hey, a trail of grass! *eats and follows it*

Snoop Dogg: this is grass is good as s-

Cattail: This grass is better than cows!

Six-Claws: EURIKA!

Starflight: what, what is it?

Six-Claws: it's a teleporter!

Tsunami: we can teleport ANYWHERE and eat grass!

Clay: but no grass shall go to waste! First we have to eat all the grass on this continent!

Tsunami: aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnddd…. BREAK!

5 minutes later

Fatespeaker: so where should we go?

Sunny: to the-

Starflight: to all the islands!

Sunny: to the-

Tsunami: underwater!

Sunny: to the-

Glory: planet earth!

Sunny: to the-

Clay: what's a "planet earth"? We should obviously go to Oz!

Sunny: TO THE MOONS!

Peril: how will we breathe?

Darkstalker: Oh, I can fix _that_. * enchants everyone to be able to breathe in space*

Six-Claws: then off we go…

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **The Moon(s) were suggested by Fanfiction user**

 **Prime Minister of Pears**

 **(The only other person to comment on this story as of now)**

 **Again, I will continue and stop at** _ **your**_ **demand, after the moons.**


	4. 3 MOONS!

3 MOONS!

 **I do NOT own Wings of Fire**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters**

 **The Moons were suggested by Fanfiction user Prime Minister of Pears.**

Starflight: wait, wait, guys, I don't think there will be grass on the moon.

Sunny: well, why not?

Starflight: because LOOK AT THEM.

Sunny: *looking at moons* Maybe there is grass on the other side?

Tsunami: yeah! Why do you have to be NEGATIVE, Starflight?

Starflight: because 2 of my friends don't know how the moons work.

Clay: what do you mean, _work_?

Six-Claws: well, we have all the resources. We should go to the moons to at least check, and even if there isn't any grass, we'll make more history anyway.

Fatespeaker: yeah! Let's go now!

Six-Claws: aright then! *activates Fast Travel button*

Everyone: *lands on moon no1*

Starflight: no grass here.

Everyone: *lands on moon no2*

Fatespeaker: no grass here either.

Everyone: *lands on moon no3*

Sunny: hey guys! Look-

Tsunami: I can NOT believe there is no grass!

Sunny: NO. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!

Tsunami: *looking afraid* ooooooookay then. What is it, Sunny?

Sunny: a time capsule left by Darkstalker!

Everyone: *looking at Darkstalker*

Darkstalker: why am I looking at myself?

Tsunami: can you EXPLAIN why you didn't tell us earlier?

Darkstalker: hey, you think remembering stuff at 75 is hard? Try 2,000.

Clay: heh heh. That's the number of cows I've eaten.

Starflight: then what's the number of blades of grass?

Clay: heheheh. An easy 5,000,000,000,000.

Everyone: *looks surprised*

Starflight: wait, why did Clay look surprised Mr. Author person?

Me: NOT AGAIN. *build back the 4th wall*

Sunny: GASP! In the capsule… is GRASS!

Everyone: *chanting* GRASS! GRASS! GRASS! *eats the grass* aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

Darkstalker: OH NO! That grass… It was enchanted!

Turtle: WHAT DID IT DO?

Moon: oh no…

Winter: we all have to talk so that people don't forget we're here.

Kinkajou: YEAH!

Qibli: I thought you IceWing aristocrats were superior to everyone else, though!

Winter: *grumbles*

Peril: um, hey guys? Shouldn't we like, find out what the enchantment was?

Darkstalker: yes, yes, it was that the consumers would die on contact.

Tsunami: WHAT?

Starflight: and why did you put it in a time capsule on the moon?

Darkstalker: DON'T QUESTION ME!

Starflight: *backs away slowly*

Darkstalker: this anger… this power… it reminds me… of revenge.

Chameleon: REVENGE!

Sunny: WAIT!

Everyone (but Sunny): WHAT?

Sunny: we aren't all dead yet.

Darkstalker: ah, so I must be remembering wrong. RIGHT! I enchanted the 3rd moon so that everyone who touches it dies after being in a chapter of a fanfiction called "3 Moons!" will die after they got onto the second page, typing software perspective wise.

Everyone: *dies*

Darkstalker: wait, shouldn't I be alive?

Fathom: *comes through portal to afterlife* uh… *puts sleep bracelet on Darkstalker*

Everyone: *dead/asleep*

Me: dang! Now I have to put the rating up to K+ or T because of this.

Everyone: *revives/wakes up*

Tsunami: I don't know! 5 year olds probably won't ever read this anyway, partially because Kindergartners probably shouldn't read this book series anyway, even though it can be marketed as "children's book."

Me: uuuuh… *disappears*

Everyone (but Tsunami): *looks at Tsunami like she's crazy*

Tsunami: … I REGRET NOTHING! *throws smoke bomb and disappears*

Starflight:… … … she'll be back.


	5. The White House! Hooray!

Chapter 5

 **I do NOT own Wings of Fire blah blah blah you get it by now.**

 **The White House was suggested by Spark the Rain-NightWing.**

Glory: man, last chapter was CRAZY huh?

Deathbringer: yeah, the writer must not have known what to do.

Clay: so hey Glory, what was this "planet earth" you spoke of?

Glory: that's the world of the scavengers. They are even more modernized than us!

Clay: cool! So… should we like… eat the grass there?

Starflight: ALSO consider the fact that this could be the future or past of that SAME PLANET and the scorching was us destroying it!

Everyone: *awkward silence*

Sunny: wait, if the planet IS the same as ours and we eat all the grass then, all the grass here would have disappeared before we ate it, then we WOULD'NT eat all the grass then because we would never go to the lost continent to eat the grass and we wouldn't find the teleportation device, causing a space-time vortex trapping is in a time paradox forever! We shouldn't chance it!

Clay: *mind sparks and dies*

Tsunami: whoa, Science!

Bill Nye: BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY! SCIENCE REWLZ! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL NYE THE SCINCE GUY! Sometimes, science occurs, this is called, "science" I know, many of you are unfamiliar with "science" as you are only familiar with "grass"

Snoop Dogg: And WEED!

Tsunami: how about we only eat the grass of one place?

Sunny: yeah, ok.

Everyone: *agrees*

Six-Claws: Where should we go?

Me: Well, Spark the Rain-NightWing said The White House.

Glory: what's that?

Me: uuuuhhhh… *disappears*

Tsunami: I think it's the place that the leader of one of the countries of Earth lives.

Sunny: yeah! And it has a big garden!

Starflight: wait, wouldn't we just crush everybody?

Me: well, my theory is Scavengers evolved to be smaller to hide from dragons. See? I'm the size of you guys. (WoF size explained!)

Glory: oh yeah.

Six-Claws: well, let's go then! *activates fast travel*

Everyone: *lands In White house garden*

Every human: RUUUUUUNNN! DRAGONS!

Clay: Grass!

Everyone (including humans): *eats it*

Random human: this is amazing! You have brought new great things to this world! Let's eat ALL the grass!

Tsunami: NO! that'll cause a time paradox!

Random Human: How?

Sunny: well...

5 Minutes Later

Sunny: so just resist the urge and the world won't end and corn-dogs won't rain from the sky!

Every human: that makes sense.

Clay: our work here is done!

Six-Claws: OFF WE GO!

 **Remember to give me places if you want to keep going with this story! I will not update until then!**


	6. Sunny's Island

The Wings of Fire Characters Eat All the Grass in Pyrrhia Chapter 6

The Secrets of the Island.

 **I do NOT think I have to say this anymore by now.**

 **The Idea of a small Tropical island was form Prime Minister of the Pears.**

 **Remember, give me Ideas if you want me to continue.**

 **Also, I will not continue the series if nobody gives me anymore places within the time span of at least a month or two. (But then and again, I may just continue out of boredom).**

 **Also, I kind of want to make an Assassin's Creed Fanfiction, so I will have less time to do these because of that and Aftershock. Luckily, though, these chapters don't take very long to type because I don't use any rough drafts or anything. (Actually, I don't do that with any of them!)**

Tsunami: WOW! Hawaii is so cool!

Sunny: It's Sunny!

Glory: hey! That sounds like a YouTube introduction! "Hey everyone, It's Sunny!"

Sunny: you don't know everything about me.

Starflight: The tour boat we reserved should be right around the corner.

Clay: Wow! These Fried Minnows are delicious! I only have one left though, so I guess I'll save it.

Fatespeaker: There it is!

Clay: Captain Crunch will captain again. Maybe call me Skipper!

Starflight: According to the brochure, the tour should be about 3 hours.

Sunny: Okay, Professor! Hey Clay, can I be first mate?

Clay: Please, call me Captain Crunch and yes, of course!

Sunny: Alright! Call me… Gilligan!

Glory: Why?

Sunny: BECAUSE.

Glory: alright, alright! Oh yeah, guys! Guess what? Since I'm Queen of the RainWings, I have lots of Treasure, Right?

Tsunami: Right.

Glory: well, in these scavenger terms, I'm a "millionaire"

Deathbringer: and they keep calling me "his wife" which I STILL don't understand.

Starflight: Hey Sunny? It's kind of funny that you called me "professor" because I just recently applied for a job at a college and they accepted me!

Sunny: cool!

Fatespeaker: And I decided to now be called Mary Anne!

Starflight: Why?

Sunny: BECAUSE.

Tsunami: AND I got a job in acting! I will be in the movie: "Dragon's gift" which is about dragons from the future coming and introducing the concept of eating grass to humans!

Fatespeaker sounds great!

Starflight: here's the boat! Let's get on!

/

The weather started getting rough, the tiny ship was tossed, if wasn't for the courage of the fearless crew Clay's Minnow would be lost, Clay's Minnow would be lost.

The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert Isle

With Gilligan, the Skipper too, The Millionaire, and his wife, the movie star, the professor and Mary Anne, here on Gilligan's Island!

/

Sunny: where are we?

Starflight: I don't know.

Tsunami: let's just fly back.

Fatespeaker: No, Look!

Everyone: GRAAAAAAAAAAASS! *eats all the grass on the island*

Tsunami: and that didn't even effect the future! Wow!

Everyone: HOORAY!

Deathbringer: Hey guys! A vault!

Clay: ooh! What is it?

Jack Sparrow: Why is the rum always gone?

Glory: try grass. It's just as good.

Jack Sparrow: *decreasing* YAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!*pirates away into infinity*

Starflight: It's some kind of treasure trove!

Sunny: *opens the Mayan Calendar door*

Everyone: *gasps* GRASS! *eats it all*

Clay: that seems to be all this island has to offer.

Tsunami: Oh, I JUST remembered! I had the teleportation device The WHOLE time! How strangely CONVIENIENT of me Mr. LAZY AUTHOR PEROSN!

Me: … sorry …

Fatespeaker: *sighs* let's go. *Hits the Fast Travel button*

 **Alrighty then. Remember, give me ideas, and I'll put it on hold until then BLAH BLAH BLAH you get it.**


	7. High school kills

**Alright, hey guys! I decided to do a collab with JustRandom119, so he will be typing the actual story. I can't do Hyrule because believe it or not, I (nor JustRandom) have never played a Zelda game. (Sorry) and I can't do Doctor Who either because the cast of my story already have a fast-travel type thing. The Prime Minister of the Pears already has a place(s) on this story, and JustRandom chose alternate dimension. (This chapter will probably be darker than the rest, considering the author.) AND here we go…**

*One fine day at Jade Mountain Academy.*

Tsunami: I'm still mad about the convenience of some of this stuff. Like how Glory and Deathbringer just appeared for the sake of story.

Glory: I appeared to make you guys wonder about ships because Deathy and I are pretty much canon.

Clay: Yeah. I just realized I have deep, passionate love for Peril.

Tsunami: Oh look, Riptide just appeared as well.

Riptide: Oh I didn't appear like Glory did. I was waiting in your closet.

Starflight: And I looovee Faaatesspeeakerr and she totaaalyyy diidnnn't drrrrrugg meee.

Fatespeaker: *Smiles awkwardly.*

Clay: WELP. Looks like it's gonna be one of those really poorly made character x character stories, with random characters appearing out of nowhere.

Tsunami: Who's your ship Sunny? *Smiles creepily.*

Sunny: I don't have a ship. My ship is grass!

Clay: Yes, grass is bae, but this is either really cringe worthy character pairings, or a parody of stuff like that, so tell us who you like.

Sunny: I-I-I I'VE HAD ENOUGH! *takes out random gun* THE SHIPPING ENDS HERE. *fires*

Slim Shady: It appears a hole has been excavated through my cranium. *dies.*

Sunny: Oh no! I killed Slim Shady!

Glory: All this mocking of fandoms has distracted me from the true purpose of this story. Eating Grass!

Starflight: I'm suddenly un-drugged for some reason and look, where Slim Shady stood, a portal has opened!

Portal: *Gives off vibes of darkness and death.*

Clay: Let's go in! Maybe there's grass!

All the characters that have been in the story so far: Grass! Grass! Grass! *goes in.*

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Sunny: Where are we?

Darkstalker: It appears we are in an alternate universe.

Sunny: Wait, wait, wait. How does Slim Shady's death open a portal to an alternate dimension?

Moon: The mysteries of a one-time use character are unanswerable.

Tsunami: GRASS!

Qibli: WHERE?

Starflight: THOSE SCAVENGERS ARE PLAYING A GAME ON IT!

Tsunami: OUTA MY WAY! *Pushes over girl with baseball bat.*

Scavenger Girl: HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! WHEN I'M HEAD OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL, I CAN GIVE YOU DETENTION!

Tsunami: I LIKE YOUR STYLE GIRL! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Girl: MY NAME IS TSUNAMI!

Starflight: Oh. We're in a high-school AU.

Turtle: This grass tastes funny.

Clay: It does. It doesn't make me feel reborn as the other grass did.

Fatespeaker: This grass is the best so far! It's so good, the sky has turned into rainbows and the scavengers are riding crocodiles as the world shifts underneath me. The grass in this alternate dimension is amazing!

Scavenger Starflight: There's the weed killer.

Fatespeaker: Weed killer? *dies*

Sunny: We should-

Starflight: Are you blind too?

Scavenger Starflight: Yeah. One day I woke up with lava on my face.

Starflight: …

Winter: SO since we're all going to die. *Picks up Moon.* I always loved you!

Moon: *Looks terrified.*

Sunny: Guys we gotta-

Glory: So what am I here?

Scavenger Deathbringer: Oh you're head of some council.

Sunny: We have to-

Clay: This grass tastes funny, but I'm starting to see what Fatespeaker was talking about. Tsunami is looking more pink than normal.

Scavenger Clay: Are you eating grass? I told my friends I wasn't crazy when I was doing it.

Clay: IKR! Grass is amazing!

Sunny: EERRRRHGGHHH-

Tsunami: So even in this world, I don't get to be queen?

Scavenger Tsunami: I know! It's so frustrating! How can I become queen when all these countries keep electing _presidents_?

Sunny: DEATH IS COMIN-

Darkstalker: What am _I_ in this world?

Sunny: THE GRASS WAS POISONOUS AND NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AGAIN!

Tsunami: Oh, silly little Sunny and her little fantasies. *drops dead.*

Clay: Well how about that!

Peril: TURTLE YOU KILLED ME BY FEEDING ME GRASS!

Darkstalker: Well, at least I can't die. *Still somehow dies.*

Glory: The writer is a madman!

Deathbringer: I don't think it's the same guy!

Sunny: That's it! *Breaks fourth wall*

Me: Whoa. That's not normal.

Sunny: Writer, you gotta bring us back in time to before we ate the grass!

Me: No can do. I have to find a quick way to end this. I got chicken nuggets to eat.

Sunny: I'll give you a peanut butter cup.

Me: Deal.

 **Gotta rewind this, hold on. I mean, it's a peanut butter cup, guys.**

Sunny: I-I-I I'VE HAD ENOUGH! *takes out random gun* THE SHIPPING ENDS HERE. *fires*

Slim Shady: *Dodges the bullet Matrix style.*

Clay: Phew. He didn't die. Let's all agree, to never go to that dimension ever again.

Tsunami: I'm gonna go find whoever suggested we go there and give them a piece of my mind.

Winter: *Looks at Moon* Hey, about that thing I said earlier…

Moon: *runs off screaming into the sunset.*

Winter: *Gets all black and white like an old movie.* My one true love has left me. *Big letters that say "THE END" come up.*

 **Well that was fun. JustRandom played his part well, although I'm kinda mad at Sunny for re-breaking the fourth wall. (I just got it fixed) Oh, and the AU was suggested by Spark the Rain-NightWing. Btw, dude (or… dudet? Do people still say that? Did people ever say that?) you'd better watch out because Tsunami will come for you if I don't fix the fourth wall soon. OH WAIT TSUNAMI NO-**


	8. Snyen

**Hey, I haven't been getting any suggestions, so I'll just do this… Hopefully that'll trigger some ideas. Or not, maybe you guys are sick of this, I'd believe it. Maybe I should stop with this story now?**

 **Also I just wanted to shed some light on something. I have also talked about this in my profile, but just to make some more easily-seen clarification… I DO NOT DISLIKE DOCTOR WHO. Or any of those things on that list. I just have not watched Doctor Who. I actually really like the idea of it, I just have not gotten around to watching it, because I am currently immersed in the Naruto series of anime. The entire point of that list was so that I could tell you want universes I can't do for an Eating Grass chapter, because I am bound to get something in it wrong and cause even more outrage. For more clarification, see my profile. Please don't completely rule my stories out of the range of good ones because of this. Anyways, back to the story.**

Starflight: Hey Fatespeaker?

Fatespeaker: Yeah, Starflight?

Starflight: Remember when we all ate grass and had a good time?

Fatespeaker: That was yesterday of course I do.

Starflight: Well, why don't we do it again?

Fatespeaker: CUZ DERE IZ NUN LEFT.

Starflight: FINE, let's just GROW SOME.

Fatespeaker: There aren't any seeds though!

Starflight: BLAST!

Tsunami: Okay! *takes out blaster gun and shoots random scroll shelf*

Starflight: thank you.

Fatespeaker: where did you get that?

Tsunami: *looks side to side* you saw nothing! *throws smoke-bomb and disappears*

Starflight: hey, why don't we just go back to the scavenger world and get some seeds?

Clay: because then there wouldn't be a plot!

Glory: yeah!

Fatespeaker: when did you all get here?

Deathbringer: Just now, -3:00

Sunny: hey wait-

Deathbringer: I KNOW! I'LL JUST GO TO AN AU!

Tsunami: how do you think you're gonna do that?

Deathbringer: Oh, I'm the same Deathbringer in every story by Xtremesilly.

Sunny: REALLY?!

Me: yup.

Deathbringer: SO, I once got chased by an OC, got elected as grim reaper, lots of stuff, lots of where, lots of when, lots of how. See ya! *goes through portal*

Tsunami: *appears* he also gave me the blaster.

Starflight: YES! NOT ALL HOPE IS LOST! WE WILL EAT GRASS AGAIN!

Deathbringer: *comes back out of portal* here ya go! Grass seeds! *throws grass seeds on floor*

Everyone: YEAH!

Starflight: Now everyone! PLANT THEM EVERYWHERE!

Everyone *PLANTING THEM EVERYWHERE*

Starflight: yes. This is great! More grass forever!

Everyone: we are done PLANTING THEM EVERYWHERE.

Starflight: yes. Excellent. EXCELLENT! Mwahahahaha!

Deathbringer: wait, why are you laughing maniacally?

Starflight: *back to normal* I don't… know. NOW. Let's see all that grass! *looks out window, where there still isn't any grass* W-WHERE IS IT?!

Clay: it takes a while for grass to grow from seeds.

Tsunami: wait… Starflight's supposed to be the smart one, and Clay is supposed to be the stupid… *trails off*

Sunny: Ugh. Augh. AAAAGH! *goes increasingly insane*

Me: Just another day in the life of Deathbringer.

Deathbringer: I'm the main character?

Me: NOPE.

Deathbringer: than what was that all about-?

Me: *shoots Deathbringer* AHAHA! Eh. Uhm. Uh… *revives Deathbringer*

Deathbringer: Ngrrrrrrrrrr!

Me: oh yeah? You can't kill me the story will end!

Deathrbinger: *deeply considers this* hmmmmmmm… judging by how this story has gone…

Me: but if I die, nobody can revive me! The account will be lost forever!

Deathbringer: or I could take it over…

Me: noooooooooooooo!

Deathbringer: *kills me*

Me: hah.

Deathbringer: wait, why aren't you dead?

Me: have you forgotten? _I_ write the story it goes any way _I_ want it to. _I_ am not dead, and can never die! *laughs maniacally*

Starflight: *joins in*

Everyone: *joins in*

Turtle: *while laughing* It's the first grass eating all over again!

Clay: hey look everyone! Somehow, the grass has grown already for the sake of story!

Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaaay! Wait… aaaaaaaarrggghhh!

Tsunami: why can't anything be hard for us?!

Me: ;)

Sans ;)

Tsunami: AAAAARGGHHHH!


	9. Let's get this over with

**Heya. Listen, I know this chapter came WAAAAAAAY to early. I decided, though, to tell you this now. DO NOT POST ANY MORE IDEAS ON THIS STORY. Sorry, just wanted that to be seen. I AM NOT STOPPING if you guys don't want me too. I am making a wrap up after this chapter. Then, due to positive reviews, I will make a sequel. Whole new fanfic. Same universe, same premise, I just want to add a story into it. My ending chapter will be** **LONG** **, so I am uploading this chapter now. Hogwarts was suggested by Ravenclaw guest. Gee, I wonder** _ **WHY**_ **?! (No offense intended, the pure fact you reviewed my story means you are an amazing person full regards: The guy that lives under the fridge- I MEAN Xtremesilly. ;) ) By the way, I know Harry Potter was on the list of stuff I am not interested in, but 1. I knew so many people would suggest it I might as well just get it out of the way and 2. I know enough about it. ;)**

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: 3 MOONS! Now he's even doing it to the beginning monologue!

Me: I hope I used that right…

Starflight: Hmm… according to the scrolls it is:

Monologue

 _Noun_ A long speech by one actor in a play or movie, or as part of a theatrical or broadcast program.

Me: heh heh… yeah the scrolls… heh… not google *coughs ecstatically*

Starflight: anyway you got it wrong.

Me: Shoot!

Tsunami: Okay! *shoots random bookshelf*

Fatespeaker: heyy you used that joke before! :7

Me: :1

Starflight: Stop your never-before-seen, brand new and improved emoticon wars! ;) *advertisement music plays*

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: ARGH!

Sunny: guys! Quick! We haven't eaten any grass yet! People are porting hate reviews! Quick! Eat some grass!

Deathbringer: *reaches through portal* how about this? *stuffs grass in mouth* ahhhhhh.

Qibli: *appears* hey… where is that portal to?

Deathbringer: I dunno. *random expelliarmus hits Sunny*

Starflight: Sunny! NOOOOOOOO! *cries over her body* NOOO I ALWAYS LOVED YOU!

Sunny: umm… I'm fine. That did like nothing to me. Did you see how small it was?

Starflight: I WILL AVENGE YOU!

Sunny: wait-

Starflight: *drags everyone (yes, including Sunny) through portal (no, not including me)*

Qibli: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY?!

Starflight: heh. Cuz.

Sunny: look! Scavengers!

Deathbringer: don'cha mean 'humans'

Sunny: no, I mean scavengers! Looks how small they are! They are scavenger-sized!

Fatespeaker: I wonder why?

Tsunami: Plot convenience because of that expelliarmus! ;)

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: THAT'S. IT.

Qibli: has anyone else noticed that there is grass here to eat without disturbing our grass eating in present day?

Everyone (but Qibli) 0_o *eats an excessive amount of grass*

Ron Weasley: Everyone! Look! GRASS! *starts eating grass*

Harry Potter: umm… what are you doing?

Ron: I saw some dragons eating grass and-

Harry: DRAGONS?! *looks at the grass-hungry WoFfles*

Me: yep, I call WoF characters WoFfles. Deal with it.

Harry: Everyone! There are dragons! And they are… eating our grass!

Minerva McGonagall: Harry! Did someone use illusions on you?

Me: I don't know if there is, like, a word for that in Harry Potter like there is in Naruto or what.

Harry: Ron told me!

Minerva: *looks at Ron who is eating grass off the ground* maybe you two should… go into solitary confinement.

Tsunami: HEY! WHO ARE YOU BOSSIN' AROUND?!

Minerva: first of all, not you. Second of all, HOLY CR*P! (K+! or… is it teen now?)THERE ARE DRAGONS! ... AND THEY ARE… EATING GRASS!

Ron: Told ya.

Harry Potter: and one of them has a lightning bolt scar! Did Voldemort attack them?!

Qibli: who's this Voldemort and no they did not attack me and ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY SCAR?!

Harry: you wanna go?!

Qibli: I WANNA GO!

ME: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FANFICTION! QIBLI! VERSUS! HAAAARRYYY POTTER!

Harry Potter: Yo, it's me, the king of the book sere, (sere? Sery? Serie? I dunno sere isn't underlined)

And you see, you can't defeat me,

Qibli: *smashes Harry*

Tsunami: causing raging fangirls/boys since 2016!

Sunny: … it IS 2016.

Tsunami: yep, the same year I beat Sans in a battle on the first turn and also the year Xtremesilly said he does not like Doctor Who.


	10. The final chapter of book 1

**DUN DUN DUN.**

 **DUN DUN**

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN**

 ***more dramatic music plays***

 **THIS. ENDS. NOW.**

 **JUST KIDDING.**

 **THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL.**

Tsunami: listen up, you!

Sans: what?

Tsunami: If I have to kill you one more time…

Sans: what? Even if you kill me again, I will just reappear from a different universe.

Tsunami: I'll hire Deathbringer to kill you in every single universe!

Sans: you can't do that. There are an infinite number of universes. In every single one, I will be there. And I WILL WINK. And applaud bad puns.

Tsunami: Fine. But if I keep on killing you now, at least there will be some sort of effect on you. *kills Sans*

Sans: *appears mysteriously* It doesn't matter anyways. Every time these stories get read, by each individual reader, a new universe is created, how _that_ person sees this happening in their head. And when someone re-reads these stories, they get reset.

Jambu: hey guys! Remember that transporter artifact we got?

Six-Claws: yeah, of course. Here it is right here! *holds up transporter*

Jambu: well, I found another!

Darkstalker: ooooooh yeah, I remember… a long time ago…

 _Darkstalker: hey Fathom, what's the matter?_

 _Fathom: *sweating* I found an old cave, with strange markings on the wall. Then everything started glowing._

 _Darkstalker: THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT?!_

 _Fathom: for the convenience of plot!_

 _Darkstalker: oh, of course! *laughs and the screen blacks out except for a circle around his face and theme music plays*_

Jambu: Well, what's left except using it?

Everyone there: NOOOOOOOOO!

Jambu: *uses artifact* WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **And then everybody blacked out.**

Starflight: where… where AM I?

Fatespeaker: I don't… know.

Starflight: open your eyes. What's it like?

Fatespeaker: ERMAGERD.

Starflight: *gets up* what? OW. I scraped myself on something sharp. Was it one of the others' talons?

Fatespeaker: EVERYTHING IS BLOCKS.

Starflight: …

Fatespeaker: I CAN'T SEE THE OTHERS AND EVERYTHING IS BLOCKS. WE HAVE NO TALONS AND EVERYTHING IS BLOCKS. YOU SCRAPED YOURSELF ON THE LANDSCAPE BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS BLOCKS.

Starflight: …

Fatespeaker: … NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Starflight: erm…

Fatespeaker: Pig? BLOCKS. Tree? BLOCKS. Box? BLOCKS.

Starflight: okay. Get ahold of yourself. Obviously this is some WEIRD dimension. What are our surroundings?

Fatespeaker: BLOCKS.

Starflight: I KNOW IT'S BLOCKS, WHAT ARE THE BLOCKS MAKING?!

Fatespeaker: It… almost looks like scales… made of like, sand? And there are these black pillars everywhere… with glowing purple things on top. And… O MY GOD, there are really tall, pitch-black scavengers with purple eyes!

Starflight: okay… and no sign of the others?

Fatespeaker: nope.

Starflight: we'll have to find them then!

Tsunami: uhhh… what happened?

Six-Claws: I… don't know.

Jambu: SQUARES!

Six-Claws: yeah. Well.

Tsunami: are we… we ARE! We are cubic scavengers!

Sunny: And we're all the same height! Yeee!

Glory: well, let's just get out of here.

Clay: hey guys, where are Starflight and Fatespeaker?

Sans: Heh. I know this place.

Tsunami: THEN WHERE ARE STARFLIGHT AND FATESPEAKER?!

Sans: They were taken to The End. This is the world of Minecraft. *dramatic music*

Sunny: why is that dramatic? Everyone knew it was gonna happen.

Glory: well, WE aren't!

Me: too bad.

Sans: we will have to get your friends back by making eyes of ender. And you make those by getting materials from enemies you find in hidden fortresses in the Nether. And you get to the Nether by building a portal. And you build the portal by mining obsidian. And you mine obsidian by getting a diamond pickaxe. And you get a diamond pickaxe by mining 3 diamonds. And you can mine diamonds by getting an iron pickaxe. And you get an iron pickaxe by mining 3 iron. All while defending yourself from monsters.

Me: wow. It sounds a lot different when you put it like that.

Sunny: how do we start?

Sans: you start… by punching a tree.

Tsunami: …how?

Sans: *punches a tree and all the stuff appears in his hands*

Tsunami: 0_o.

Glory: great. Now we have the stuff… but what now?

Sans: we throw the eyes of ender.

Glory: why would we…

Sans: *throws an eye of ender and it breaks in midair*

Tsunami: YOU JUST WATSED ONE OF OUR EYES!

Sans: *keeps throwing and following*

Tsunami: WHY DO YOU EVEN KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT THIS GAME ANYWAY?!

Deathbringer: I knew all that too, I just felt like he had it under control.

Sans: Hey, I'M the one who is supposed to be laid back and do stuff like that! I only explained because I thought no one else knew! I went out of character!

Deathbringer: ;)

Sans: ;) DANGIT.

Tsunami: just do your gosh darn thing.

Sans: *throws more eyes*

SpongeBob text: 5 hours later

Sans: *keeps throwing*

SpongeBob text: tomorrow

Sans: *keeps throwing*

SpongeBob text: tomorrow for sure

Sans: *keeps throwing*

SpongeBob text: Meh

Sans: *keeps throwing*

SpongeBob text: So much later the old narrator got tired of waiting and we had to hire a new one

Sans: *keeps throwing* hmm…. *one signals the place* THAT'S IT!

Everyone else: FINALLY!

Sans: that's it. The halfway mark.

Everyone else: eeeeerrrrrggghhhh.

Sans: just joking. ;)

Me: you know what?! Sans has done too much in this story!

Sans: *disappears*

Tsunami: aaaaahhhh.

Me: this one also hasn't been funny enough! Quick everyone! Realize there is grass here!

Everyone: hey! There is grass here! *tries to eat it*

Glory: heeeyyy… you can't eat this grass!

Deathbringer: the game code won't allow it! Eeeerrghh! We need to save Starflight and Fatespeaker and GET OUT OF HERE!

Tsunami: then let's dig! *digs down*

Deathbringer: nooooooooo!

Tsunami: what?

Deathbringer: it's taboo to dig directly down!

Tsunami: why?

Deathbringer: because you'll fall into lava!

Tsunami: but we'll respawn right?

Deathbringer: yeah, but you'll lose all your stuff!

Tsunami: Sans had all our stuff!

Deathbringer: All of your EXP!

Tsunami: We don't HAVE EXP!

Deathbringer: but UH… It's UH… *dies inside*

Tsunami: yeah. That's what I thought. *continues to dig down*

Deathbringer: YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY!

Tsunami: *distant* Hey, I found it!

Deathbringer: *dies*

Sunny: oh no Deathbringer!

Deathbringer: *respawns* TSUNAMI, I'LL KILL YOU!

Everyone: *goes down the tunnel*

Tsunami: *gasps* it's- it's it's-

Clay: THAT'S RIGHT!

Tsunami: Clay, you have grass!

Clay: THAT'S RIGHT!

Tsunami: Is that all you can say?

Clay: THAT'S RIGHT!

Sunny: Clay! To your left! *sword swings down on Clay*

Clay: *blocks it* THAT'S RIGHT!

Sunny: sorry, other left.

Glory: hey Sunny, what's 5 x 2?

Sunny: 10.

Clay: THAT'S RIGHT!

Deathbringer: Whatever! Let's just go into the portal! *jumps in*

Everyone else: *jumps in*

Starflight: Uuuuuuuggghhhh, we'll never find them this way!

Fatespeaker: *sitting back and relaxing* don't worry! With your vast intellect, you'll be finding them any minute!

Starflight: but I don't even have eyes…

Fatespeaker: *becomes a being of darkness* IT DOESN'T MATTER.

Starflight: I will demonize your demon eyes.

Fatespeaker: eeegh! What a bad joke!

Sans: I thought it was great!

Me: NO! This is a WoF story! Stay back!

Sans: *disappears mysteriously*

Everyone: *appears from the portal*

Starflight: *bumps into them*

Fatespeaker: hey, Starflight, you found them! I knew you could!

Starflight: … … … … … EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tsunami: OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS ARE STILL DRAGONS?!

Deathbringer: because they are NightWings, they turned into Enderdragons. But wait, why didn't I become one?!

Me: because the asker who suggested this part didn't include you!

Deathbringer: fine. Whatever. I have bigger problems to worry about because the ONLY WAY OUT OF HERE IS TO KILL THE ENDERDRAGONS.

Everyone: 0_o

Tsunami: You can just make a portal back on your own though, right?!

Deathbringer: oh yeah.

Glory: hey, has anyone else noticed Clay is fatter than normal?!

Clay: hey, what's that supposed to mean?! *barfs put Anemone* oh yeah.

Anemone: ah hah HA!

Starflight: *gasps* YOU!

Anemone: THAT'S RIGHT! I bribed Clay to carry me in his stomach in exchange for random grass I found!

And now… *takes out full enchanted diamond armor and sword* I SHALL END THE SOCIET OF THE ANTI-NEMONE!

Everyone: GASSSSSPPPP

*Commercial Break*

Clay: Heus! tu semper omnia agere ad mortem usque lassata immani prandium cibis ardentibus? Etiam cursus es! Buy nostra imbre, blowey-spissamentum uppey prandium! XV tantum, aurum! felices nostis omnes, si vitam sibi conflare patruum non sacrificium joeys Maii 46. Sed ne in posterum potes!

Nota: hoc imbre est solum operatur in rebus Seq: Pinwheels, Mickey Mouse poster a clubhouse '09's et pinky Clay draco unguibus!

Now back to your regularly scheduled story.

Fatespeaker: OH MY GOD! Clay, where can I buy some!

Anemone: *in background, attacking Starflight*

Starflight: DON'T YOU THINK MAYBE THIS IS THE PRIORITY?!

Deathbringer: Don't worry Starflight! I got dis! *sends Anemone into another dimension*

Everyone: aaaaaaaaah.

Me: HAH! Don't think I'd let you all off that easily! *disappears*

Tsunami: whatever. Deathbringer, take us back to our regular dimension.

Deathbringer: okeydokey! *opens portal and leads everyone in*

 **5 months later**

Starflight: *gasps* all the grass has grown back! The seed shave grown!

Fatespeaker: you mean it took that long?

Starflight: SHUT YOUR FACE.

Fatespeaker: .. ..-. / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / .-. . .- -.. .. -. -. / - ... .. ... -..- / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / .- - .- -.. .. -. -. .-.-.-

Starflight: thanks.

Anemone: HAH! I found you!

Starflight: WA?

Anemone: *opens a portal and shoves Starflight in it*

Fatespeaker: how did you-

Anemone: don't you know? Just like Deathbringer, I am the same Anemone in all the stories! But with me, it's ALL the stories! EVER! With me in it! The cannon, the not-so-cannon, the stupid, the shipping! And now, I will kill the entire Anti-nemone!

Fatespeaker: but-but-but-

Anemone: It's time to unleash my **FURY!**

Fatespeaker: noooooo!

Anemone: I have changed color over book 2 and 6! I am one of the only known current animi! I enchanted Auklet's harness! I was gaged when I complained once! I made a reference to a human term! Indigo also said a similar thing! Ahahaha!

Fatespeaker: w-what? What was all that!

Anemone: you will never know! *flies off* and this time I will NOT get hit by Goodyear!

 **Wow. I wrote that faster than expected. Anyway, at least it was the longest chapter, and even if it was its own story it would be my longest. Btw, I hid 6 Easter eggs in this story. Look for as many as you can.**


End file.
